Fight for a new future chp2
by chibidreamer
Summary: Its a fab story you should love it!


Please e-mail me about my story sailor_pheonix_@hotmail.com or sign my g.book http:www.geocities.com/sailorscoutsgalaxy/  
  
Please someobody give me their opinion on the story!  
  
Begin.........................................................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fight For a new Future  
  
~ Chapter title here ~  
  
It was a cold night tonight. The moon was covered by dark stormy clouds and rain poured down over the city. A lightning bolt struck and the lights in the city flickered. Then a thunder clap was heard and another lightning bolt struck, lighting up the sky.  
  
A lone figure walked down an empty road. The moonlight glinted off the figures long dark hair. Lightning struck once more and the figure lifted her head up, you could see her face in the light.  
  
She had very dark piercing brown eyes and long blackdark green hair in a bun on top of her head. (AN just look at how Sestunas is) Covered by a long overcoat the girl walked faster down the road.  
  
Another figure appeared about twenty foot behind her. This person walked slower as if sneaking and as another bolt lit the sky you could see his face. The boy also had dark green/black hair his eyes were the same dark brown as the girls, he wore a long cape over a dark green shirt. He stopped for a moment and looked around to make sure they were alone.  
  
" Sailor Pluto." The boy shouted. The girl in front froze for a second, shocked but didnt turn around. She kept walking.  
  
Keep waling Keri he may think he has the wrong person.Keri thought. Keri was the girls name. Keri was wrong about the boy though.  
  
" Sailor Pluto do not walk away from me I know it is you." The boy started to walk again.  
  
" How does he know who I am?" Keri asked herself. She stopped and turned around.  
  
" Sailor Pluto why dont you transfrom I know who you are you cannot hide from me." The boy laughed and walked right up to Keri. Keris long coat flapped in the wind behind her.  
  
" So you know who I am? Pluto Planet Power!" Keri was surrounded by a purple light and when the light faded she wore the uniform of the Sailor Senshi of pluto.  
  
" At last we meet Sailor Pluto." The boy took Sailor Pluto's hand and kissed it. She blushed.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked him  
  
something familiar about you.Keri thought. Still holding onto her hand he answered her:  
  
" I am Dark Night Pluto. The Dark Night of the planet Pluto known for mystery and time control. Keri I have come here for you You see we are not from this time we are from another time long ago, we were all sent here."  
  
" We all? Are there more of 'us'?" Sailor pluto withdrew her hand from him.  
  
" Yes there are six of you, Sailor Senshi and six of us Dark Nights. We are destined to be together. But the other Sailor Senshi have had their memories distorted, they think that us Dark Knights want to take over the galaxy. You see long ago in our other time there was a battle, we were all sent here. As far as us Dark Knights know only two of the Senshi have been re awoken. You and Sailor Moon"  
  
" Sailor Moon..........?" Keri knew there was something familiar about all of this. Dark Knight Pluto grinned and said.  
  
" Here let me show you." Sailor Pluto nodded and he took the tiara off her forhead and touched it her planetary symbol glowing.  
  
I wont show her the truth this is the only way she will come to me otherwise. I know it may seem harsh what we are doing but Keri has to join me I have to be with her. DNP thought.  
  
In Sailor Plutos head she saw pictures and memories of a happy time and place, she was there with some other girls and boys DNP was there with her smiling and laughing.  
  
" You see we are meant to be together Keri." Sailor Pluto shook her head.  
  
" No somethings wrong this isnt right. When I found out I was Sailor Pluto I had different memories. YOU tryed to kill my friends. Now I remember! I was sent here with the others to proect time from YOU!" Sailor Pluto shouted to him. Dark Knight pluto laughed.  
  
" Its too late now. When I touched your forehead I put some of my power into you it should change your memories and turn you over to our side right about.......... ................ now!" Sailor Pluto screamed and glowed purple. Her tiara rose from Dark Knight Plutos hand and spun around, when it stopped it placed itself back onto Sailor Pluto. Purple ribbons shot from it and engulfed her body. Eventually the ribbons faded to reveal a new Sailor Pluto.  
  
Her hair was loose and flapping around her, her eyes now had a sinister dark look to them. Her uniform now was consisted of a leatord covering her torso but opened under the ribbon on her chest and exposed her belly button the leatord joined back together above her pelvis and went down onto a dark green/black short skirt. Long dark green/black boots came to the thighs and a long dark cape flowed from the back of the leatard.  
  
She winked at Dark Knight Pluto and held out her hand for him. He took it in his.  
  
" Glad you could join us Sailor Pluto." He laughed then they both dissapeared in a flash leaving the wet, dark street empty again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rini woke with a start. Sweat dripped from her forhead and she was shaking all over. She sat up and pulled the covers closer to her body. Diana also awoke at that time.  
  
" Rini whats wrong?" Rini rubbed her eyes and lay back down.  
  
" Diana i felt something. It was familiar very familiar. I felt it for a while and then it changed something about it changed but that felt familiar aswell. Diana?"  
  
Diana had lept up and onto the bed.  
  
" Rini come on try to think how was it familar? Was it a monster? A Dark Knight?" Diana put her paw on Rinis head.  
  
" Get off!" Rini closed her eyes and yawned.  
  
" Rini! You will not go to sleep now! Remember! If you do I promise I will buy you pancakes for breakfast for a month!"  
  
Rini mumbled  
  
" Panckaes for a month?...........*Yawn*" Diana jumped on her twice and she didnt budge.  
  
" RINI!!!!!!!" Rini woke up now and sat up again.  
  
" What? No need to shout someone might hear you! Im not sure what it was!"  
  
Diana jumped off the bed and grabbed Rinis broach from her school clothes, she plonked it on Rini's lap.  
  
" Transform," Rini yawned and looked as though she was falling asleep again. "NOW!" Rini sleepily held onto her broach.  
  
" Moon..............Prism *yawn* Power!" Sailor Moon now stood on Rini's bed.  
  
Sailor Moon snapped her fingers and smiled.  
  
" Thats it!!" Diana snapped her head up to face Rini.  
  
" I felt a sailor senshi!" Diana snorted.  
  
" Are you sure? I dont see how you would sense a senshi when I didnt!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees *sweat drop*  
  
"You have no faith do you?" Sailor Moon held onto her broach and her uniform changed back into her pyjamas.  
  
"Why did you make me transform Diana Im so sleepy *yawn goodnight." Rini crawled back into bed and Diana sighed.  
  
" I though we would take a look outside but maybe not now. It is early. *yawn* I think I am turning into Rini."  
  
She says she felt a senshi? Could she be wrong? No I dont think so I trust her feelings. But then a new senshi is somewhere out there? And Rini felt the power change what does this mean, she said when it changed it was familiar aswell. That must mean a Dark Knight I am sure of it. Diana thought, then snoozed off. Dreaming of Luna and Artemis 


End file.
